Payment
by itsonlyforeverxx
Summary: Crowley seeks long-deserved gratitude from Dean.


"What do you mean payment?" Dean eyed the demon suspiciously, pacing the floor of the seedy motel he was currently occupying with his brother Sam, who was out conducting research.

"Dean, Dean," tutted Crowley, sipping his never-empty glass of whiskey. "I wouldn't really consider it a payment. Just think of it this way." He set his glass down carefully on the television, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to face Dean square on. "I've lead you to the four horsemen of the Apocalypse. I've instructed you clearly how to get their rings and prevent your brother from having to become Lucifer's puppet. Without me, you would be putty in the hands of the angels," he sneered, raising his eyebrows, "and you know that just as well as I."

"Don't pull that crap, Crowley," Dean growled. "You're a demon. You're not on our side."

"You'd be surprised," he smirked, lifting his glass. "Think of me as…as the little devil on your shoulder; difference is, I'm watching your back. And I wouldn't dare wear an all-red suit." Crowley approached Dean slowly, putting a hand on his right shoulder. "I know your bloody angel's lain claim to the other side. So, all I'm asking for is a simple debt of gratitude."

"No tricks?"

"Cross my black, desolate heart."

Dean glanced at the hand on his shoulder, then into Crowley's eyes. The man was stunning, he had to admit. Two out of three of the tall, dark, and handsome wasn't that bad, Dean thought, as he passed his eyes over Crowley's well-groomed frame.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"You."

Dean backed up immediately, nearly knocking Sam's laptop off the coffee table. "No. Fuck no. You can't…no. I'm not getting into any weird possession crap. You said no tricks, Crow—"

"Oh, you blithering idiot!" Crowley walked calmly toward Dean, pinning his arms above his head against the wall. "I do want to get inside your body. I don't want to possess it."

Dean felt Crowley's hot breath against his collarbones, his cock inexplicably twitching as Crowley snaked his hands down Dean's muscular arms to his sides, finally settling on his hips. Crowley slowly massaged Dean's hipbones, his mouth slightly agape and pressed against Dean's neck. Dean felt himself pushing forward against Crowley's motions, his cock growing harder as he leaned towards the demon, cupping his face and pressing their lips together in a firm motion. Crowley slid his tongue against Dean's deftly, his hand diving into the waistband of Dean's sweatpants to discover his hardening cock. He began to stroke, eliciting a sudden moan from Dean; he smirked and continued working Dean's shaft as he pressed him into the wall.

Dean could feel the outline of Crowley's hard cock through his pants; his lust-driven hands fumbled with his belt-buckle and zipper before Crowley stepped in to help, muttering that he was a "bleeding sot". Crowley slowly removed Dean's shirt, lowering him to a kneeling position in front of him.

"Thank me," he growled. Dean pressed his lips against Crowley's hardened cock through the fabric of his underwear. The demon moaned lightly as Dean pulled back the fabric, exposing his flesh to the cool air momentarily before sliding his tongue against the veiny redness. He held the base as his tongue glided up and down the shaft, pausing to suckle the head gently, causing Crowley to groan lustfully. He felt the demon's hands on the back of his head, forcing his entire cock into his mouth; he swallowed the length, moaning as it throbbed against his tongue and feeling his own cock swell. Dean gazed into Crowley's eyes as he traced patterns on his cock with his tongue, watching his eyes roll back into his head and hearing his quiet whimpers.

Crowley pulled Dean up swiftly, tossing him onto the bed (which luckily wasn't Sam's) and stripping him of his pants. He placed himself on top of Dean, rutting against him, their cocks creating friction as the two kissed feverishly. Crowley kissed down Dean's body, pausing to appreciate his sculpted chest and abs with his tongue, finally reaching Dean's aching cock. As Crowley slowly introduced it into his mouth, he slid a single finger into Dean's opening and began to bob his head and work his hand in the same sequence. Dean let out a long moan; he hadn't felt release in quite some time, and Crowley was _amazing_. As Crowley slid in a second finger, Dean bucked his hips into his mouth, grabbing and twisting the sheets below him.

"Crowley…no more teasing…," he begged.

"As you like it," Crowley purred. He spread Dean's legs, placing his swollen cock at Dean's entrance and pushing into him. He placed his forearms on either side of Dean's head, panting. Crowley pressed himself completely into Dean, moaning and shuddering; "F-fuck, Dean…your arse, it's perfect…"

"Crowley, come on, don't just sit there," he whimpered. "I need it so bad…"

Crowley smirked evilly. "What, this?" He slid out and slowly reentered Dean, an awkward jutting motion that sent both men into breathy moans. Crowley quickly established a pace, gyrating his hips against Dean's and leaning down to kiss him whenever he looked too delicious to pass up, eyes rolling back and mouth wide open and all. Dean began stroking his own cock; Crowley watched as Dean mirrored his motions, quickening and slowing as Crowley did inside him.

"Dean, fuck…I want to watch you come," whispered Crowley as he quickened his pace inside Dean once again, and he was sent over the edge. Spurts of hot ejaculate rushed out of him onto their stomachs as he arched his back, breathy groans escaping his lips. The sight sent Crowley into orgasmic tizzy as well; he fell against Dean's chest, crying out his name as his cock erupted inside Dean's ass.

The pair lay naked and panting on top of the hotel bed. Dean, regaining his breath, murmured, "Thank you."

"Any time," replied Crowley, gently kissing his earlobe.


End file.
